


Thor Learns About Contacts

by Katerinaki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerinaki/pseuds/Katerinaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor learns about a new human peril. And he is shocked! Just a little blurb I wrote with Thor and Jane after watching the movie yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor Learns About Contacts

"And you place them in your eyes? Why?"

Thor resisted the urge to cringe as he watched Jane stab herself, first in one eye, then in the other. It seemed like a form of self-torture; why any would willingly submit themselves to it every day was beyond his comprehension.

"It's so I can see normally," Jane explained, winking at herself in the mirror like Fandral. Thor could hardly see the little clear lens that had been on her finger just a moment before and was now floating on her beautiful, brown eye. "Otherwise I have to wear glasses like Darcy and they are a pain."

"Yes," Thor agreed, "I can see how they might be difficult in battle." Darcy always seemed to be fighting these "glasses". She constantly pulled them off to clear away some sort of dust or debris, or she dropped them, or forgot them. Once one of the pieces of glass had come clear away and Darcy had cursed just about every god in Asgard, including Thor himself.

"Ugh, not to mention my glasses look dorky." Jane blinked a few more times, settling the lens. "There, perfect."

"You are crying," Thor told her, stepping forward to wipe a tear from her soft cheek. "You are in pain."

"What? No, it's just a bit of leftover solution." Jane scrubbed the extra moisture from her cheeks. "There, see? All better. And now I can see you properly." She smiled, stepping up on tiptoes to kiss Thor's cheek. The God of Thunder couldn't help but smile, though he still felt concern for her safety and well-being. A warrior's eyes were essential to his success.

"You are the bravest I have ever met," he declared, leaning down to kiss her properly on the lips. He searched her brown eyes once more, but the clear lenses were undetectable. Still, he knew they were there, just floating over those eyes. Such a risk humans took, just to see clearly. They never ceased to amaze him.


End file.
